First Time Alone
by Daughter Mestizo
Summary: On an end-of-year graduate trip, Link and Sheik realise that this is the first time they've ever been truly alone together. Away from Link's too watchful parents, and Sheik's problems... I wanted to write a story about a more realistic relationship.


First Time Alone

Author: Daughter Mestizo

Series: Legend of Zelda

Genre: AU, Romance

Pairing: Link/Sheik

Setting: Any Modern Civilization. Any Big 21st Century City

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. I'd try to add something humorous, but I'm sick of writing these. Plus it's 1 o'clock in the morning.

Link set his travel bag against the foot of the bed. His one, small suitcase was already leaning nicely against the wall in the closet. Sheik had refused to use the bus' tiny restroom, for sanitation reasons, and was currently relieving himself in the bathroom of room #312.

It was a school trip. The entire graduating class had been whisked away to the bigger city as a treat. Over the next four days, many exciting (according to the teachers) excursions had been graciously planned, to give the hard-working teenagers a break. To Link however, it meant something more.

His father and mother were dead. One before and one soon after he was born. His foster parents were caring people, non-relations who had out of the goodness of their hearts,

adopted this young boy; but there was something about them that Link didn't like. Link had a secret; a secret that didn't have to be a secret if that _something_ about them wasn't there, but it was. His foster parents were old-fashioned; strict, church going folks who would never fully accept their 'son'.

Link's secret was this: he was in love with a boy. A boy like him...not one of the nice girls on the floor above him. No, not them. In fact, in the 9th grade, while the boys had been complaining about having to be separated from the girls in gym class, Link had been watching them from behind, or rather watching their behinds, and this was something his parents must never find out.

Indeed, the boy he was in love with was the one currently using the facilities right outside Link's line of sight. How he _wished_ he could be in there with him now. It didn't matter though, he could see as much of Sheik as he wanted later, because Sheik loved him too. For many delightful months now, under the pretense of various after-school activities, Link and Sheik spent many hours enjoying each other's more intimate company. Nobody knew but them...nobody.

To Link, this field trip meant a getaway from having to lie to his parents, making excuses and stories. He used to feel terribly guilty about doing it, but now he realised it was necessary, because they would never accept him if they knew the truth. Here, now, however, he and Sheik had all the time they wanted. As long as they were quiet at night, they didn't have to sleep, they could enjoy each others' touch for the long hours of the night. After all, this was a standard hotel and each standard hotel room contained one bed. Just one.

Sheik stepped out of the bathroom. A knock came at the door.

"I heard them coming," said Sheik. The door opened and one of the supervising parents entered.

"You have ten minutes until the bus leaves for dinner, you know. You two outta get changed," he said, right before shutting the door.

After a few seconds-

"Ah yes, I forgot," Sheik was still looking at the door as he spoke, as though someone was still there, "We have a formal dinner tonight. You did bring something nice to wear, did you not, Link?"

"I did," Link replied, "Thanks to mom."

Both boys reached into their respective packs, and pulled neatly folded formal shirts and pants out of them. Setting the pants down onto the desk against the wall, Sheik pulled off the shirt he had been wearing since early morning. Stopping his own progress, Link moved towards Sheik and reached out to touch his bare skin.

"Save it," said Sheik quietly, before Link had a chance to make contact. His voice was not unkind, and Link moved neutrally back to his own clothes. Sheik was like this sometimes. It meant he was saving up energy.

Link switched shirts, buttoning his dress shirt carefully. It was made of a very fine material, something Link was unused to, and he didn't want to rip it, for his own sake, but in a roundabout way. His mother would be the most anguished, but she'd lecture Link in the end. When he reached his collar, he turned to look at Sheik again, who was now pulling on his pants. Link couldn't help but look for a few moments at his legs, until they disappeared beneath the pant legs. Sheik had the delicate body of a fashion model, there was no way his pants would have fit Link. Link absolutely _loved_ to run his hands along Sheik's waist. The curves combined with the smooth skin made it lovely to touch--

"Ha!" Sheik cried out, his hand in his bag.

"What is it?" Link had learned to snap out of these reveries with admirable speed. He stared at Sheik. Perhaps, something had broken, exploded, like a drink...

Sheik pulled his hand out of the bag, along with a small pack

_Ah yes_, Link smiled, _Sheik's parents knew, didn't they_?

Sheik smiled back, a beautiful curve that drew his light pink lips out to his cheeks, without over-stretching them.

"This is mom's doing, no doubt," he mused, "A joke. It's our first time alone, after all."

Link didn't reply. He was considering...something.

"Are we going to use them?" Sheik guessed at his lover's train of perverted thought.

Link snapped back again.

"I don't know," he shrugged the question off. He took the box from Sheik's hand; clearly it was a joke, the brand was hardly well known, and Sheik's mother would have made sure to buy top quality were her son really planning on losing his virginity on a school trip. Link reset the box, and took Sheik's arm, walking with him to the door, like real social lovers. He made sure to let go before leaving the room.

By the time his classmates had finished eating, drinking, chatting, flirting and loaded themselves back onto the bus, it was after 9.30pm. Despite the fact that he could hardly control himself, nobody had guessed their little game. Sheik had sent Link several warning looks, when he rubbed his hand up and down Sheik's leg, but no one noticed or cared. Sometimes, Link made their hands brush, or would even try to slip his arm around Sheik's waist, but Sheik would have none of it. Link gave up about half an hour before they left.

Now they were on their way back to the hotel, to freedom. Only Link knew why being driven back to a tiny little room where he would be next to locked in with another guy and only one bed could possibly count as freedom. Sheik seemed to be dozing in the seat next to him, but Link knew better than to believe it. He leaned his head against the window and let himself drift into his own thoughts, reveries; some of them carnal, but mostly just the urge to speak to Sheik, feel his touch, in private.

Link and Sheik were sitting on the bed, facing each other. It was after 10 o'clock now. Lights out was at 11pm. But even Sheik couldn't wait. The only problem was, neither of them knew where to start. They never did.

"Now what?" asked Sheik lightly.

_An admirable beginning_, thought Link, smirking inside his head. He glanced downwards presently. Sheik was holding his hand and looking at it, rather than at Link. Perhaps he

knew Link wasn't looking at him. What was he expecting?

Sheik let go of Link's hand, causing him to look up, into Sheik's eyes. He felt Sheik's smooth palms on his cheeks, holding his face in place. Sheik kissed him, softly, but covering his mouth. Link _never_ got tired of this. Something about Sheik made his kisses seem like new every time. Sheik's lips were soft, you could tell just by looking at their pinkish colour.

Lighter than Link's anyway. When they kissed, there was a small opening where they feel each other's breath. But Link almost never felt the kisses completely on his lips, always in his chest, which tightened up. It didn't matter how many times it happened. They could grow old together and Link would still get that tight feeling in his chest. He knew it. Then came the rush of...something...down into his stomach, where it stayed.

Sheik closed his lips completely, a sign that the kiss was ending. Link was looking suddenly into deep, deep red eyes.

_Ahhhhh_....Link _adored_ that look. It was almost as good as the kisses. Sheik's face was close, shadowed by Link's, so that any light entering his eyes seemed to flicker there, quite like literal flames of passion. They spoke, in Sheik's voice:

"More," it said, though Link knew it was demanded of him. As much as Link hated being pushed around, these particular 'commands', never bothered him in the least. He more than obliged every time...

Link wrapped an arm around Sheik's waist and pulled him close. Sheik leaned his head against Link's chest, the heartbeat a pleasant rhythm against his ear. He put his hand over

Link's, whose arm was still around him. Sheik turned his head to face Link, as much as it strained his neck. Link's arms now chose a different position. His hands were on either side of Sheik's waist, right where he liked them. He placed a kiss on Sheik's rarely exposed forehead, then trailed down - his breath rather comforting on Sheik's face, it didn't smell bad - back to Sheik's lips. This time, Link was more insistent. His lips separated to make room for his tongue, which ran along Sheik's upper lip. Sheik shifted, he didn't like that. But Link knew that already. He'd known it for months, but he wasn't going to let it go....not this time. He pressed on, until Sheik opened his mouth the slightest bit. Link could feel the very tip of Sheik's tongue. Enough for now, he decided.

Ever since they met, Link had known Sheik was a bit of hypochondriac. Always missing more days of school than necessary, taking slightly-less-than-extreme sanitary precautions when being in public and most certainly not letting Link inside his mouth, or anywhere else for that matter. That last bit didn't matter to Link, but tonight he...he had this _urge_. What did it taste like, inside someone else's mouth? Inside Sheik's mouth?

Link sat back, his tongue in between his teeth, daring Sheik to go for it. Instead...

"Don't do that, Link," Sheik's eyes were narrowed slightly. He pulled his knees to his chin and sat silently, as though he was having second thoughts about his statement. Link only then noticed that his arms had drifted from Sheik's waist.

"Now what?" he asked. Sheik knew Link was imitating him, even though Link wasn't smiling. He shifted restlessly, looking from his knees, to Link, back again, to the floor....very un-like him. They both realized it. The only time it had ever happened before was right before their first kiss. Sheik was otherwise perfectly composed, always. He finally managed to hold Link's gaze. Link knew he was about to speak.

"Link?" he began, as though he might have been talking to someone else a moment ago. It's how these conversations started, "How far are we gonna go?"

"You mean tonight?"

"Not necessarily. I was thinking on this whole trip."

"Oh,"

"........well?"

"I don't know. How far do you want to go? How far are you willing?"

Sheik sighed. He let go of his knees and leaned to the side. The dip at the bottom of his forehead above his nose was pressed into Link's neck. Link's arm wound around his shoulder, his chin was resting on Sheik's head. He seemed to be unhappy.

"I don't know either," Sheik almost sounded exasperated. There was a definite hitch in his outward persona now, "You know me, Link. I just can't...you know! There are too many things that could happen! I don't want to risk anybody's health." He trailed off somewhat.

"I understand," was Link's reply. It was so simple, yet Sheik's was relieved to hear it, "I, actually, I'm not sure I wanna go - how do you say it? - 'all the way' either." He laughed a bit.

_Good to hear_, thought Sheik.

"I'm not as horny as you think I am."

Sheik couldn't see it, but Link was smiling. He was being honest. As much as he loved to touch Sheik (which rarely happened) and as much as he thought about Sheik naked (which happened more often), the prospect of actual sex had never sounded as appealing as the media made him think it would.

"I just want to..." Link cut himself off as he realized the words had tumbled out of his head via his mouth. Sheik had turned his head upwards to look him in the eyes.

"You want to what? See me naked?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm....it's easier than you think. I'm surprised you've never snuck in on me in the shower, after a sleepover."

"No, I don't want to surprise you like that. It's not very romantic."

"You want me to strip for you then?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't hit the mark..."

"You want to strip me?" Sheik's voice had softened. He knew he had hit upon something before he said it.

"Yeah..."

Sheik paused for a moment before continuing. He wanted completely honest answers now, not drifty answers.

"Are you unsatisfied with what we do now?" He drummed his lips with his fingers, leaning on the other arm. Neither had realized that they had separated. The question caught Link off guard.

"N-no, of course not. Just now, you let me touch your tongue."

"Yes, but you wanted to go deeper. I know you did..."

Link didn't answer.

"How would you do it?" asked Sheik.

"Do what?" Link was looking at him now.

"Strip me down? Where would you start?" If it were anyone but Sheik, it would have been a joke. Link tilted his head upwards, his fingers on his chin, like a real thinker. Clearly, his mind had never bothered with details.

"I suppose I'd start with your shirt. If it were buttoned up, I'd undo the buttons. Otherwise, I'd just lift it over your head. I'd probably stop then for a moment, 'cause already that's farther than we've ever gone--"

"Thanks to me," Sheik cut in.

"Yeah, well," Link wasn't dwelling on that right now. He was considering his next steps. "I'd kiss you a bit. I'd wrap my arms around your waist, then move them back slightly and go for your pants. Yeah....like that I guess. I don't know what else."

"Your just too embarrassed to say it, since I'm down to my underwear."

Link laughed nervously. He scratched his head. "I'm really not sure, though."

"I see..."

"Hey Sheik? How scared are you really of getting sick, or something?"

"It's a problem I've had since I was little. I used to be in therapy for it, but my parents took me out when they realized it wasn't doing anything except draining their wallets." He sighed.

"People are always complimenting me on my body, because I'm so thin. But I'm only this way because there are so many things I'm afraid of eating! It's wrong, I know it is! In fact, I _want_ you in my mouth. I really do, but I can't bring myself to do it. I'm sorry."

Link had listened to every word, let them sink into his heart and memory. He placed his fingers on Sheik's cheeks, holding his gaze in an almost grim fashion. Sheik had quickly

regained his composure after his little speech. He eyed Link suspiciously.

"Are you going to--"

Link was kissing him, leaving no room for objection. Sheik gripped Link's shoulders when he felt a familiar yet unfamiliar object glide across his own tongue. Sheik had always found these kind of things somewhat gross, but now, it was sweet...blissful actually. Link's tongue was sliding along the inside of Sheik's lips, then back to touch Sheik's again. They were leaning too far back. Sheik was falling, with Link on top of him. Link sat up and let Sheik drift to the mattress. Yes, this was bliss, Sheik realized. What else could it be? A mistake? Not likely...

"Sheik, I-" Link began, "I'm not going to strip you down, but..." He moved towards Sheik, his hands grabbing the buttons on his dress shirt and pulled the top one open. He stopped

suddenly, looking into Sheik's eyes for the go-ahead. The look on Link's face - a mischievous, yet serious look - reminded him of something and rendered him unable to answer...

_Link had led Sheik up here, to this lookout over the town. It was a lovely spot. If there had been a parking lot there, it would be full of couples making out. The thought made Sheik blush._

_Luckily, Link didn't seem to see him. He was looking straight ahead, at the sunset._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, still not looking in Sheik's direction._

_Sheik was starting to sweat under his jacket and jeans. He wouldn't take them off though, because he knew the sweat wasn't from the heat. He'd just get cold if he took his jacket off... then Link would offer to warm him up._

_Of all the problems he knew he had, Sheik believed this one to be the worst. For a couple of months now, he had known FOR SURE that he was in love with Link, his best friend. One of his only friends..._

_Link had hinted at having important news, and convinced him to hike up on the mountain. A girlfriend, maybe? Yes, that was probably it, Sheik decided. He was almost 16 years old, why shouldn't he?_

_He was relieved from his guesses by the sound of water. Link was waving a water bottle in front of his nose. Sheik took it gratefully, and drank deeply. Not before checking the water first, of course. He was terribly thirsty though. Somehow the back of his throat WOULD NOT give in, and remained dry._

_"So," Sheik said, trying to be normal, "What did you want to tell me? You said you had important news."_

_"No I didn't," Link's answer was painstakingly simple._

_"Well, you hinted at it."_

_Link grinned. "Yeah, I do have news," he glanced sideways, "Aren't you hot in that coat?" his brow furrowed._

_"No," answered Sheik, "Just go on. It's getting dark. My folks won't want me out too late. At night, you know?"_

_Link nodded, and smiled. Sheik was nervous. Could it be...?_

_"I have a secret to tell you," he said maliciously, "A dark, terrible secret. Do you still want to know?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Well, alright then," Link leaned in somewhat, "But you have to promise never, EVER to tell anyone unless I say you can, OK?"_

_"Sure," GET TO THE POINT._

_"This is my secret," whispered Link as though it was deadly, "I'm in love with a boy."_

_"A boy? Really? W-who?" Link's response had cut through Sheik's composure like a knife. He'd never felt this way before. He was, for a moment, terribly afraid that he had lost Link, after perhaps being oh so close to getting him._

_"Guess," replied Link, eyes wild._

_"Mikau?" Sheik ventured. Everyone loved Mikau._

_"Wrong!" Link sounded joyful, "It's you!"_

_Sheik already knew he had lost the outside battle with his expression. So he didn't say anything._

_"That's not going to do you any good, you know," continued Link, now back where he was sitting before and speaking as though trying to get a prisoner to talk, "I know you looove me."_

_"Link!"_

_But Link was laughing. It was all just a joke._

_"C'mon, admit it. You'll feel better!"_

_"No! I can't believe you brought me up here just so you could embarrass me!"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"That's what you're doing..."_

_A pause. WAS I WRONG?_

_"...Sheik, I'm so sorry if I've offended you, but the truth is...I just told you... my innermost secret. I'm in love with you Sheik. I think about you more than I should. When you talk and you're not looking at me, I look at your lips, and your neck. When we went to the pool in the summer, I was staring at your chest the whole time. I- I want you, Sheik. It's the truth."_

_Sheik felt terrible. He wanted to make up for it. Link looked so put out, hugging his knees like a small child. Sheik leaned over and patted Link's back._

_"I didn't know," he started softly, "I though you were kidding. Just trying to get me to admit it."_

_No response._

_"You were right though. I am in love with you. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I really-- I actually thought-- I..."_

_They sat that way for what seemed like minutes, but it was less than one._

_"How long ago did you realize it?" Link started the conversation, looking at Sheik, "Or rather, how long ago did you accept it?"_

_"Couple o' months," mumbled Sheik, "You?"_

_"Just a month ago. I suppose I'm more insistent. Why didn't you ever say anything? Even some hints...I only know 'cause I've been watching you so closely for the last little while,_

_otherwise I wouldn't have known."_

_"No idea," said Sheik, more loudly this time. A smile played itself momentarily on his lips, "I guess I'm too shy."_

_"You? Pfew, not likely. You know the kids at school are afraid of you! It's the way you carry yourself; your demeanor radiates confidence, you know that!"_

_"Maybe! But how would you feel if you're the only guy you know, admired by the guys and wanted by girls, who has a problem that you can't name! You find yourself staring at guys, wanting to know what it would feel like to touch them! Not the GIRLS! The girls jus--"_

_"Being gay isn't a prob--"_

_"I KNOW, Link!" Sheik seemed angry now. He was. Link was taking this too lightheartedly, "But I didn't know it back then. I thought there was something wrong with me, as usual. No one was like that. I felt I didn't deserve anybody's praise anymore. I even thought I was some sort of weird hermaphrodite; a guy with a girl's feelings. I felt alone...at that point, I didn't know my parents wouldn't be upset, I didn't know that there are millions of other people like me. It was just...me."_

_"And me. I was always there," The blue of his eyes seeped into Sheik's heart. He couldn't look away anymore. Not from his feelings, not from Link right now. A moment ago, he thought he was going to start crying. He couldn't even remember the last time he had cried. Everything that was strong about him had broken in those last few moments. But Sheik was back to normal now, looking like the young man he was. Tall, serene, handsome and honest. With blood red eyes that glittered in different ways when exposed to different lighting._

_Link cupped Sheik's face with one hand, and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his other cheek. He lingered there for a moment. Sheik was lost again, just when he had pulled himself together. It was like a vortex inside his chest. Everything seemed to be moving. How many times had his mother kissed his cheeks? No, this was COMPLETELY different. Infinitely different. He could feel each exhale from Link on his cheek and ear, and a shiver ran down his back. He felt the lips on his cheek, cold from the temperature and warm from the gesture._

_So sweet, so sweet. It was like his face was on fire, a mystical flame that spread ecstasy rather than heat. Something rushed down to his guts - no, further than that. Something not quite new, but new enough. He thought for a moment that he might vomit. When Link moved away, hand still on Sheik's other cheek, Sheik quickly lifted his hand to his face. He didn't touch the cheek though, but he pressed his fingers to his mouth in surprise. In Link's eyes, at that moment, he saw a look he didn't think existed. A serious expression, with a hint of - mischievousness? - something else in the eyes. They sat in silence for the nest few minutes, both blushing something awful._

Sheik looked deep into Link's eyes. He saw a longing there, and he nodded his approval for Link's actions. Link carefully undid the second, third and fourth buttons. His breath caught in his throat. He had pictured this before and it had turned him on, but never like this...

He slipped the shirt over Sheik's shoulders and partway down his arms. Unknowingly, he had just trapped Sheik's arms. Sheik eased himself onto his elbows with Link on his knees right above. It was always like this. Sheik, just, never took charge.

Link stared at the exposed chest in front of him. It had a very different effect on him than it had at the swimming pool. Sheik's chest was somewhat muscular, but very light. Very pale.

Even if Link hadn't known it already, here was a surefire sign of how often Sheik got outside.

"Are you just going to stare?" Sheik's head was tilted to one side, eyeing Link, "Lying on my elbows isn't that comfortable."

Link swallowed, then reached under Sheik's arms and pulled him up. He undid the rest of the buttons rather hastily and carelessly tossed the shirt aside. Who cared if it was made of silk? He didn't have time for that. He pulled Sheik into another kiss, closed-mouthed, just to take time really. Sheik didn't seem to care. Link pulled back and ran and hand over Sheik's now darker lips. Trailing down his neck (and making Sheik shiver involuntarily), his fingers ran down his chest. Sheik was sitting up completely now. He took Link's hand and held it to him. With another finger, he traced Link's collarbone and lower lip. The tip of Link's tongue appeared momentarily to lick at Sheik's finger quickly.

"I have an idea," he murmured. Link stood up and moved to the door. Sheik suddenly realized that the lights were dimming. By the time Link reappeared, Sheik's eyes had adjusted to the change. He could see everything, but the feel of the room was much more arousing. Link sat down again.

Only then did he look and realize that something was wrong with Sheik's chest. The skin colour didn't matter to him, no. He found himself looking at the nipples. Slightly pink, in fact, they matched Sheik's lips, and flat. Sheik didn't know at first what Link was doing when his thumb moved towards his chest, and looked downwards.

With one arm around Sheik for balance, Link began thumbing one of Sheik's nipples, trying to make it stand. He rubbed it in an upward motion, pinching it, flicking at it with his forefinger. Sheik wasn't paying attention anymore. His eyes were closed and he let himself completely drown in the feelings of Link touching him. The feeling...he couldn't describe it, no matter how hard he tried. It was just...erotic. Link had moved to the other one, pinching at it playfully, glancing at Sheik. He was surprised; Sheik hadn't said anything yet. He let his forefinger circle the nipple, occasionally moving to pinch it again.

"Mmm..." was all he got. Unsatisfied, Link decided to surprise him again. He ducked his head downwards - and playfully flicked his tongue across the nipple, now standing, aroused, as it were. Sheik knew what had touched him before he opened his eyes. His gaze shot downwards to see Link, at chest level with eyes full of passion, returning the stare. Link went at it again. This time, his lips closed over it, like a baby's and his tongue all but lapped at it from the inside. It was bordering on too much for Sheik. For both of them actually. Link pulled back violently as he felt the bulge in his pants expand. He surprised himself by being the first to moan.

Sheik leant forward on his knees, and undid Link's shirt. He slipped his hands around Link's shoulders and removed the shirt completely, tossing it aside with slightly more vigour than

Link had. Sheik settled his arms around his lover's waist and pulled them together.

The feeling of Link's nipples against his chest wasn't quite as arousing as Link's tongue, but they were closer this way. For the next few minutes, anyone could have entered the room, but the lovers would not have noticed. Lost in a fantasy world of kisses, touches, sweet words, strokes, shudders of pleasure and anything and everything else, they could not have cared less who knew.

It couldn't last forever, unfortunately. Link had to break away.

"What is it?" asked Sheik. Although his chest was still pale, his lips and cheeks were flushed and finger indentations were visible on his shoulders and neck.

"I have to change my pants," Link said simply, "If I get these ones dirty, my mom's gonna--"

"Dirty?" Sheik asked innocently.

"You know...."Link didn't want to say it. That word sounded so _smutty_.

"How would you get them dirty?"

"Sheik!"

"Well?"

Link was blushing furiously. A rare sight.

"You know," he mumbled, "If I had an orgasm or...something."

Sheik was satisfied. Link returned to putting on pyjama pants. He didn't wear them normally, but being in a hotel demanded that they be brought.

A moment later, a sharp intake of breath from the bed. Link whirled around.

"What?"

Sheik's eyes darted to wear his pants should've been. Subconsciously, he had taken off his underwear too. He smiled, turning around, spreading his arms and grinning at Sheik.

"An accident, I swear," he said simply, but with conviction. Sheik motioned for him to come over. Link had not been expecting it.

Sitting on the bed, he was immediately pulled into an embrace by Sheik, whose hands ran themselves up and down his back. His hand ran along the line from where Link's pants had originally kept them. He drew his hands over Link's shoulders and onto his chest. Gently pushing them backwards, Link resisted.

"Ah ah, not yet," He said, slipping off the bed.

"Why not?" Link detected the longing in Sheik's voice without even trying, "Simple. I want you to take my pants off. It's not nearly as fun doing it myself." He chuckled, "I thought you'd be able to figure that out."

"Oh please! Do you really expect me to think perfectly straight with the lights dimmed, my shirt off and you naked sitting next to me?"

"I certainly hope you can. I want to wake up tomorrow morning with someone in my arms who remembers _everything_."

"Ah," Sheik tilted his head and sat patiently waiting for Link to pull his pants on. He still found it rather pointless. There was plenty he could do to make up for not having taken off Link's pants personally.

Link made his way back to the bed, bright red pyjama pants hanging loosely from his hips. Sheik couldn't help but look at those hips. He pictured himself one day holding tightly to them as he--

Sheik grinded his teeth together, trying to push the thought of a possible (erotic) future and focus on the Link at hand, whose hand was stroking Sheik's thigh. Instead of pushing him backwards, as Sheik had expected him to do, Link wrapped an arm around Sheik's waist and pulled him forwards, into the small mound of pillows at the head of the bed. They were kissing again. Sheik's hands were stroking Link's chest almost in a massaging fashion. In circles, then long strokes, across the nipples, down to the stomach and always coming back to hold Link's face and neck with long, thin fingers. Sheik heard a quiet clicking noise. Knowing somehow that he wasn't imagining it, he looked downwards. Link was hard at work

with Sheik's belt; undoing the clasp and pulling it out from around his pants. It landed rather loudly on the floor. Sheik's dark blue dress pants were hanging almost as loosely around his hips as Link's pyjama pants. Link's hands reached down inside the back of Sheik's pants and started rubbing around the pantline, then lower, then lower, then...

Link began to bring his hands around the front, Sheik's back was arching. Until now, he had never let Link get that close, for certain fear that he might not be able to stop him once he really got going. For this moment however, he wasn't worried. Just then, something inside him snapped that he thought he had lost. He took hold of Link's wrists and looked him hard in the eyes. That meant 'stop'. Always did.

Link slipped his hands out but looked defiant.

"Oh, you don't really mean that and you know it," he said, "That's purely instinct."

"Perhaps," replied Sheik, with an air of his composed self, "But it's only midnight. Do you really want to keep going this fast. You'll spoil it."

"Not a chance," Link smirked knowingly, "One, we can't stay up too late anyways, there's stuff to do tomorrow. Two, there's plenty to do once we're naked, and I'm not talking about sex."

"I'm sure," Sheik didn't believe him, "Foreplay doesn't last forever."

Link shrugged.

"It can if that's what you want."

"You're an idiot, Link."

"Huh?" Link glanced quickly downwards. His pyjama pants were around his knees, "Bitch," he mumbled to Sheik, smiling.

"I actually wasn't planning it. I just couldn't listen to your 'reasoning' any more. It's called a distraction."

"For both of us, I see. Otherwise you would have just shut me up."

"I 'spose," mumbled Sheik, looking calmly at Link's erection.

"What are you looking at?"

Sheik slapped Link lightly across the cheek, "What do you _think_ I'm looking at, dumbass?"

"Bitch," Link mumbled again.

Sheik laughed softly and leaned forward, nuzzling Link's neck and chest with his cheek. His hands were resting on Link's upper legs. Sheik could firmly feel Link's erection growing bigger (was that possible?) against his stomach, and couldn't help but become very conscious of his own. Neither could Link. The backs of his hands slid across Sheik's stomach as he moved downwards, undoing the button and zipper of his pants and sliding them slowly off of Sheik's hips as far as they would go, but not completely off. He turned his head up just in time to receive Sheik's heated kiss. The latter pressed himself down to lie right against Link's body.

The moments that followed were nothing less than pure ecstasy. The movement of the two heated bodies against each other, the mutual erections pressed together yet not releasing, the lips across other lips and bare skin; this was everything Link had ever hoped for, and everything Sheik was ashamed to think of. It was happening, _right now_! Neither one of the pair could even barely grasp it, but didn't try. Rather they let themselves sink completely into the moment. Pressing, kissing, touching, endearing noises and quick licks were the way of _life_ now. The dim light only added to the list of barely controlled urges to do something that would normally be considered stupid, on a first night such as this. Nothing would really have mattered, though.

Sheik's hair started to stick to the back of his neck, when it wasn't prickling, and both boys were getting rather sweaty. Sheik sat up, still on top (physically, anyway) and let their groins linger together for another moment. Link stretched himself out in his state of pleasure and opened his eyes to look at the face of his lover.

"I'm gonna get a towel, and some water. You want 'nything?" Sheik mumbled, almost lazily.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, one of each would be good," Link raised himself onto his elbows, and stared down at his persistent erection, "This is almost starting to hurt, you know. You outta do something about it, quick."

"You think I don't feel the same?" Sheik walked into the bathroom and grabbed two towels supposedly for the shower.

_Ah well, I'll probably need a shower later too. I'll just re-use it_.

Stepping outside briefly he threw one to Link before turning back to fill up two paper cups with cold water from the sink. Only after taking a few sips did he realize that hotel water doesn't always make the best drinking water. He continued to chug it down and even filled up another cup despite this revelation.

_Foreplay has dimmed my senses_. Sheik shrugged, though no-one was around to see it. He brought the second cup out to Link who took it gratefully and gulped it down in one go,

then lay back on the pillows again.

"Is that enough?" Sheik tilted his head, "This is already my second, and I'm still thirsty."

"Yeah, me too. Can you get me another cup? Please?" he added as a polite sort of afterthought.

"Well, OK. But you really out to get up, even for a moment," stretching on the bed just didn't do it, Sheik had realized.

"Will it help this?" Link gestured toward his groin.

"Not really,"

"Then forget it. I'm comfortable here," he shut his eyes.

" 'K then. I'll be right back," Sheik turned and headed back for the bathroom. He filled his cup with water first, drank it and simply stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments. The light in the bathroom was not dim like it was outside, and Sheik could clearly see how flushed he was; partly because of spent energy but mostly because a piece of his former sanity had returned and fully grasped now what he had been doing for the last hour or so. It made him blush quite a bit. He filled his cup once more, but drank nothing.

After filling up Link's cup he moved to the toilet to relieve himself. _It would be a bitch having to go once we're back into it_, he thought. Toweling himself off a bit more for

good measure, he walked back to the main room.

Link was still lying on the bed; his hands had moved from behind his head. One was resting on his stomach, the other rubbing at himself. He was obviously a bit embarrassed and didn't notice Sheik.

Sheik took this opportunity to study his lover for a moment. He had seen Link do this before, through his pants, when he thought Sheik wasn't looking. It made the latter wonder sometimes, but he had never bothered to ask. Now curiousity got the better of him.

"Link?"

"Hm?" Link sat up, moving both his hands away. The second had started to stray south as well.

Hair mussed, cheeks flushed, naked except for a complimentary white towel around his waist, Sheik prepared to ask Link a rather personal and serious question.

"Link? Do you masturbate?"

Sheik didn't get nearly the response that he had expected. Link's face took on a quizzical look, though not because he hadn't understood the question. He took a deep breath and

returned Sheik's gaze.

"Not...really. I mean, sometimes, yeah, I might. But it's never what people really mean when they say that. Like, when we're together, like, close and I start thinking some...stuff, and it gets hard, I have to sometimes, you know? But other than that, I don't really do that...no, I don't really," he looked as though he wasn't finished, though it was more than obvious that the question had embarrassed him, "Sometimes, when I'm in the shower, I do it too. Just 'cause, well, sometimes it feels _good_, and I can't help it. Do you know what I mean? Do you masturbate, Sheik?"

"No,"

"Oh," Link blushed now, knowing that he was the only one.

"I asked because sometimes I see you rubbing yourself like you were just now, and I was wondering why." Sheik handed Link the water, "Do you wish I paid more attention to stuff like that? Would that help?"

"I -- probably. Why?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to now anyway. The only way to really get it to go away is to actually ejaculate. You know that, you took the class."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

Sheik threw away his towel. With one hand, he pushed Link down from his sitting position. With the other, he dropped Link's towel to the floor. He bit his lower lip devilishly, a look Link had never, ever seen. He wondered momentarily if Sheik was losing it.

"I'm going to help you to it, what else?" His voice was soft, so seductive. They both knew it, realized what it meant. But only Sheik knew what was going to happen next. Link could never have fathomed it. Not from Sheik.

Sheik pulled Link's face close and kissed him once, tongue and all.

"Next one will taste different, I suspect,"

"Um--"

Sheik pressed two fingers to Link's lips, his head sliding downwards, lips only brushing slightly against his chest, stomach, abdomen.

Link felt something beautifully warm envelop the problem. Lips grasped it, and he could only bring himself to grab what was happening after several seconds.

"Oh GOD!" he cried out, more loudly than intented. Sheik didn't bother telling him to keep it down. He was...busy.

Link shook, his hair stood up, and his face was burning. As much as these symptoms reminded him of the flu, he had never felt so _good_! He moaned, repeatedly, as he felt Sheik's head moving slightly up and down with the wet, warm lips that Link had come to love so much. Lips against lips was expected, against his chest was pleasurable, but this, _this_ was an absolutely incredible feeling. Indescribable, really, or maybe Link just couldn't think straight. Then he remembered why Sheik was doing this. He tried his best sarcastic laugh.

"Nothing yet," he commented, but he could feel himself coming closer by the second.

_Really_? thought Sheik.

Somehow, someway, Link managed to keep himself from screaming with pleasure when he felt Sheik's tongue glide across him. But he had to get something out.

"Sheik!" he cried. A warning. He threw himself back against the pillows as it happened. He breathed heavily for some moments, he could feel a warm sort of liquid all over his groin. He turned his head from side to side, unable to rid himself from the rushing feelings coursing through his body at what felt like extremely high speeds. Only then did Sheik's head appear in

front of Link's. He had hung on for every moment of the ride. A tiny bit of semen still clung to his lower lip. He was smiling, honestly, warmly. Link began to laugh, a broken yet joy-filled sort of chuckle; he couldn't move his arms for some reason, they felt like lead, as though they were being weighed down by the amounts of blood running through them.

Sheik slid forward against his lover's stomach, not aiding Link in the least to recover, and kissed him. He made sure to get his tongue between Link's lips again.

"Just as I promised," he whispered, as he wrapped his tongue around Link's.

Link laughed weakly, Sheik couldn't see that he was actually crying. Very softly; the tears were barely strong enough to make it down his cheeks. So many times had he stared out his window in self-pity, so sad that he could never have anything he truly wanted. Not his parents, not a happy marriage, nothing had ever looked up for him. His dark room had been for so long the only place where he felt truly secure all the way down to his soul. Suddenly, he never, _ever_ wanted to leave this room again.

It was a cool night, but he didn't feel a chill.

Anybody could walk in, but he didn't care.

The bus could leave without them, and he would be happy.

Link cried even harder, until Sheik broke off the kiss.

Sheik picked up his full cup of water and let it swish around in his mouth for a few seconds before simply spitting it out on the floor, then picked up his discarded towel and wiped his mouth off.

"Sorry," he said quietly, "But it really isn't the cleanest thing to do."

"Like that really matters to you anymore."

"It does! I'll have you know I didn't swallow."

"Oh. Well then...?"

"Then what--?"

Link sat up abruptly, showing off red eyes, and scanned the mattress.

"Damn!" he exclaimed, but softly. There was a large, dark spot soaking in the fabric.

"It's nothing to worry about. The sheets are changed if they're dirty. We just have to survive 'till morning."

"That's not the point! What will they think?"

"I didn't know you cared," Sheik wasn't worried in the least.

"I don't care about what the cleaners think; I care about what the head teacher will think when he's told that a suspicious stain was found in one of boys' rooms beds. Your mom may think it's cute, but this is bound to be considered inappropriate behaviour. We'll be sent home, and all the teachers will know!"

"Uh-oh."

Yeah, uh-oh. Is that all you can think of?"

"Link, I know you're worried, but really, what can we do? There's no spare linen, the desk is closed and even if we went and asked for new sheets the teachers would still find out. I for one am having a _very_ good night. Do we have to spoil it? Think about it."

Link thought about it.

"Sorry, Sheik. I overreacted. I didn't mean to," he laughed, "Actually, I think I'm probably just trying to cover up the fact that I'm still hot from a few minutes ago. Now I'm just trying to make any conversation."

"That's the spirit," Sheik looked into Link's eyes, "Now what?"

"I don't know. I think that argument has skewered my romantic intentions."

"Shame. Then are we done already? I'm a bit tired. Come on, grab that blanket! We can sleep on the other side--"

"We're not finished yet."

"No? What else do you have in mind?"

"Ah, Sheik. Don't you pay attention? Or are you so focused on other things?"

"I don't get it."

"You haven't come yet. I believe I have a duty to see that your night is complete."

"Ah. Well, be my guest," Sheik didn't think Link had anything in particular in mind.

Link grinned and brushed some stray locks out of Sheik's face. Wrapping his arms around Sheik's lower back he pulled him forward onto his lap. Sheik rested his palms on Link's

shoulders. Link lifted his arms to Sheik's shoulders, and began to trail down his sides, to the curves of his waist, just the way he like to. Sheik laughed softly, though Link's hands on his bare back so close to his lower regions was sending warping feelings to his stomach and groin. Not for a moment did he forget that they were both still naked; yet he still managed to keep his face unchanged.

Sheik raised himself up slightly and stared at Link with a look that said "Gimme your best shot.". Not lowering his body down at all, he tilted his head forward to kiss Link...again.

"Lover," he whispered as their lips brushed. Then Sheik jerked his head back up.

That last kiss had been the final go-ahead that Link needed. Pulling one hand around to the front, he cupped Sheik firmly. Sheik shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness caused by the sudden shock. Link laughed, his voice sounded lower than usual, and squeezed gently...then released. Sheik thought he was going to vomit.

"Ahhhh..." was all he managed. It made Link laugh all the more as he did it again, running his hand slightly up and down, almost exactly as Sheik had done with his mouth a few minutes earlier. Sheik was taking it in a just as dignified manner as Link had. His breathing sped up very suddenly and he seemed unable to raise his head.

With the unoccupied hand, Link tucked his forefinger under Sheik's chin and lifted his head. Sheik stared as though Link had committed some sort of vile sin, but said nothing. In fact, other than the stare, he showed no sign of change, though his arms had started to shake slightly.

_Disappointing_, thought Link, _I should be better at this than him_. Then he remembered the element of surprise...

Pulling Sheik's chin towards his own face for a kiss he maneuvered his other hand (Sheik's brow furrowed when he felt Link let go) around, behind Sheiks' penis, and let his fingers gently press around, and stroke Sheik. It was too much for both of them. Link gasped, despite the fact that he was the one doing it (he _never_ expected it to feel like this!) and Sheik...

At the sudden touch to those--places--after he thought Link was finished, Sheik snapped involuntarily. He cried out and managed to throw himself backwards just as he finally came.

Link took several deep breaths and sat up. Sheik was lying at his feet, one hand at his groin and one over his eyes. He had pulled his legs to him as though it was self-defense.

Link touched Sheik's shoulder, only then becoming aware that he a couple drops of semen on his fingers. Wiping them off on the blanket he put his face close to Sheik's and

whispered "Are you allright?"

"I'm fine," came the dulcet reply. Link took Sheik's wrist and moved it away from his eyes, only to see that they were shut. But Link was somehow relieved when he saw gently streams of tears flowing into the mattress. At least Link was no longer alone in that regard.

"You were crying too, though. Why?" Sheik looked up at him without moving his head or anything else.

"I dunno," Link tried to speak, when all he really wanted to do was gather Sheik in his arms and hold him tightly 'til morning, "I suppose shock mixed with ecstasy, or something like that."

"Yeah..." Moving his hand away from his groin, Sheik sat up. He ran his clean hand through his hair in an attempt to get it out of his face. Not particularly successful, but he could see clearly now.

"You can grab that blanket now,"

Sheik nodded and pulled the crumpled blanket towards them. Pressing his back to Link's chest, they curled up at the bottom of the bed. It was 1.30am, and they were tired now. Even Link, who is in ecstasy had thought he could go on forever. He laughed lightly at the thought. Sheik ignored it, it wasn't about him. He could suddenly feel Link's breath on his ear;

"I love you," in a voice strange to both of them.

"Yes, love you too," Sheik's eyes closed by themselves and he drifted off with ease. Link followed suite, even with all the sweat and Sheik's hair in his face. The perfect end to a

beautiful night. Link smiled in his sleep.

The parent-supervisor who entered room #312 the next morning, was actually relieved to find a pair of boys who were _not_ fighting over who had or who would get the bed for the night.

In return for making his job easier, he let the boys keep their secret, and woke them without so much as a smirk. No one else ever had to know.

Under the blanket, Link's arm caressed his lover and time had stopped.

"Wake up Sheik, or someone will get suspicious!"

"Mmmph,"

"Fine. Your rep,"

Sheik laughed and hauled himself up. He saw a vast blue sky and the shining sun, glinting with its own light... but he wasn't looking out the window.

To Be Continued...


End file.
